conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaku
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants F/H/J/K/L/M/N/P/R/S/T/V/NG Vowels A/E/I/O/U/Ai/Ei Pronunciation Changes If a "j" starts a word, it is a hard "j" like the word "jump". if a "j" is in the middle or end of a word, it is a soft "j" like the word "miraj". The only exception is the word "ja" which has a soft j. An "i" following an "ei" "ai" or "i" makes a "y" sound like "young". Two "r"s in a row make a rolling sound as seen in spanish. A "T" "P" or "K" with an apostrophe after it and then a vowel become exremely explosive and almost pop like as seen Na'vi. Excluding the rule above, when two letters have an aposstrophe in between them, there is a slight break, like the phrase "uh-oh" in english. If there are two consonants in a row, they are emphasied as seen in a lot of italian. Vowels Writing System Grammar Nouns Nouns are as seen (for the most part) in the lexicon section. For a noun to become plural, an "uo" or "n" is to be added to the end of the noun depending on if it ends with a cononant or vowel, respectivly. Verbs Time/Tense + verb + Root Eg: the verb "kaputoro" meaning to live, in the present perfect tense, said by a person talking about themselves. I have lived> Sesi+kaputoro+kokoa> Sesikaputorokokoa If a verb ends in a consonant, the pronoun root or word will become separate from the verb but remain after it. The Present Simple tene does not exist because when talking in this tense, it I implied that the tense I the present simple. For the other tenses, if the verb begin with a vowel, the second vowel is not included. If the verb starts with a consonant, the second vowel is included. When a verb is needed right after another verb, such as "I need to eat", the second verb will have no pronouns or time attached to it. Syntax Object-Verb-Subject Adjectives go before the noun they are applied to. Emotions go after the noun they are applied to. Adverbs go before the verb they are applied to. Eg: My happy friend needs a green tree. > Green tree is needed by friend happy of mine. > Nueik lavosa itetonuran pak ja ako. Questions Questions are indicated by one of seven 'question words' at the beginning of a sentence. They can be found in the lexicon, words 9-15. Eg: Where are you? > Location? + You > Tefa punai? Ownership Owned things are indicated with a ja + word after the noun. Eg: My tree > Tree of mine > lavosa +ja + ako > Lavosa ja ako. Number System The Jaku number system is multiplication based. The max number of words needed to count up to 999,999,999,999 in Jaku is seen above. I'm just gonna provide a few examples that will sum up a paragraph of explanation into a few lines. 734> 7 x 100 + 3 x 10 + 4 > Ra + Jai + Se + Va + Mi > Rajai seva mi That's the basic gist. Unless I'm mistaken, the number system is kinda similar to Japanese. 805,642,143,779 > Kujai tusoma lejai miva nimange jai miva sekofa rajai rava na Lexicon Example text "We must, by law, keep a record of the innocents we kill. And as I see it, they're all innocents. Even the guilty. Everyone is guilty of something and everyone still harbors a sense of childhood innocence, no matter how many layers of life wrap around it. Humanity is innocent; humanity is guilty, both states are undeniably true. We must by law, keep a record. It begins on day one apprenticeship-but we do not officially call it 'killing.' It's not socially or morally correct to call it such. It is, and has always been, 'gleaning,' named for the way the poor would trail behind farmers in ancient times, taking the stray stalks of grain left behind. It was the earliest form of charity. A scythe's work is the same. Every child is told from the day that he or she is old enough to understand that scythes provide a crucial service for society. Ours is the closet thing to a sacred mission the modern world knows. Perhaps that is why we must, by law, keep a record. A public journal, testifying to those who will never die and those who are yet to be born, as to why we human beings to the things we do. We are instructed to write own not just our deeps but our feelings, because it must be known that we do have feelings. Remorse. Regret. Sorrow too great to bear. Because if we didn't feel those things, what monsters would we be?" -H.S. Curie from ''Scythe ''by Neal Shusterman "Ijo'on kotungalepani ja feilsa, kelku letea, p'oiia umavis lepani. Iijo'onuo atol aijekosain apum rei oran kokoa. Culture Attachments and Relations to Nature Nature is everything in Jaku.